A flexible display screen is a display device made of a flexible material, and it is flexible. In particular, a flexible display screen uses phosphorescent OLEDs, and is characterized by low power consumption, small size, and direct visual flexibility. Flexible display screens have been attracting more and more attention due to the advantages that they are thin and light, unbreakable, flexible, and wearable.
However, it is a major problem in the art that a flexible display screen is liable to wrinkle in a bent or folded state, which seriously affects its display effect and service life.
The inventors of the present disclosure have found that a main cause of wrinkles is that the flexible display screen is not provided with a special retaining structure for controlling a bending degree of the screen. For this reason, the inventors propose a folding mechanism for a flexible display screen, which can not only achieve flexible and folding functions of an electronic display product with a flexible display screen, but also ensure that the flexible display screen does not wrinkle in a bent or folded state.